Comparing Notes
by syaoran no hime
Summary: Raimundo x Kimiko request. The extents Rai can go to just to show Kim that he is way better than her latest videogame crush, Sky LionSoul.


**Comparing Notes**

_A Rai x Kim Request Grant for Cherri_. _The plot belongs to her (her request: Kimiko playing video games and swooning over a seemigly good looking character and she saw him as an ideal man if alive making Raimundo quite jealous) BTW.  
_

………………………

"Kimiko, your lunch!" Raimundo Pedrosa barged into her quarters, arms crossed. His disapproving glare was cast on his fellow Dragon who was sprawled on her futon, punching on the keys furiously.

"Put it there somewhere," she said abruptly, not bothering to lift her gaze from the screen.

"It has been there in that 'somewhere' for four hours, untouched." The Wind Dragon, not waiting for a formal invitation, let himself into her room, sitting down beside her. "And besides, you haven't let Omi and me try your game. We still have to finish Goo Zombie 3's final stage!"

"Later, Rai, l-a-t-e-r." She clamped her mouth shut as the boy heard the BGM of the game hastening. Probably, she was reaching the climatic part of the videogame already.

He let her be. Crossing his arms, he intently watched her face change from one of intense concentration into one with a flustered, blushy look.

"Uh-oh," he thought. That expression was very, very familiar. He had seen these in the movies and the TV shows. He had seen Jack Spicer do it when the power in the Shen-Gong-Wu's location was suddenly cut off. He knew what she was about to do.

One heartbeat later, Kimiko Toho's scream pierced the ancient temple.

Clamping his hands over his ears, he snapped at her. "And what was that for!" He had to confess that girls scare him sometimes…but fangirls were simply freaky and were people he avoided at all cost. But no thanks to fate's twisted humor, he had to live with one.

She placed her handheld game down, swooning. "Oh my gosh, I think I'm going to hyperventilate!"

He rolled his eyes. "Right. So do you want a dose of oxygen right now courtesy of my element?"

His remark remained unchecked. She was still twirling around the room, humming. "Sky…Sky…Sky is a sweetheart!"

"Uh…yeah," said Rai, groaned. "By the way, do you know that sweetheart Sky LionSoul is actually just made of pixels? You know…as real as my imaginary friend called Bob?"

She blinked. "You have an imaginary friend?"

"Hello, sarcasm? Remember your specialty?" he asked, sighing. "The point is, he's not real. Why swoon over a character?"

"Because he's a bishounen!" she said cheerfully, finally spotting her cold lunch of chicken ramen.

"Meaning…?"

"A handsome piece of flesh."

"Like that chicken on your bowl?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "That was disgusting." She cringed. "This too. Ugh, cold!"

"Were you expecting the heat to stay around and wait for you to finish the game?" he asked, cupping his chin in annoyance.

"It's not yet done. I had just reached the cutscene where he runs away from a bunch of giant arachnids…I can't wait till I get to the scene where he dances with Reenaeris Artilly!" she said, her almond eyes crinkling into lines because of excitement.

"Yee-ha," he said dryly. "Meaning, tomorrow, you will still be glued to that game."

"Probably."

"And the tomorrow that comes after it, and the future tomorrows on the line-up of this year?" The Brazilian boy let out a groan. "Kimiko, you're addicted to it already!"

"What do you call your own obsession to Zombie Goo then?" she asked back.

He sweatdropped. "It's a very healthy habit, nothing more." Narrowed eyes. "Okay, well at least I don't forget to eat my lunch just because I can't drop the game! And I don't swoon!"

"Who would swoon over zombies?" she asked back, rolling her eyes.

"Heh. Besides, the guy there…Sky, right? He's not that heaven-sent. I mean, haven't he heard yet of ointments to heal that ugly scar?" asked Raimundo, rolling his eyes.

"'Ugly' in your dictionary is 'cool' in my book, Rai," she said in a lofty tone. "You just don't understand it."

"It's not worth that mental function," he said, shrugging. He then gestured to his face. "Now as for me here…notice the even sun-kissed complexion of my skin? Isn't my tan adorable?"

Blank stare.

"You don't know coolness even if it looks back at you…or cooks you ramen." He crossed his arms, rolling his eyes.

Her mouth twitched. "You…cooked?" She sounded like he just told her that sharks weren't carnivorous.

"Yeah. Can Sky do that?" he asked challengingly.

"I don't know. I don't care either. I mean, what are restaurants for?" she said breezily, making him scowl. "And Sky looks much better holding his sword rather than a spatula anyway."

He rolled his eyes. "I dare wonder why I don't get that kind of rave from you whenever I hold the Sword of Storm?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Must I remind you that whenever you wield that sword, you only manage to totally destroy my hair art in what…milliseconds? Ugh! Do you have any idea how long it takes to get rid of hair split-ends?"

He made a face. "Why do I feel glad that I am one of the blissfully ignorant ones? And your hair's fine the way it is. Why do you bother so much to dye it anyway? Black hair suits you better."

She blinked.

He colored faintly. "J-Just a hair opinion. Don't knock yourself out."

"Whatever." She proceeded with the rest of her list of reasons why Sky LionSoul was a superior example of the male species of this side of the planet. "His outfits are cool…"

"He has the privilege of having a better costume designer than Xiaolin monks, Kim," he reminded her wryly.

"… and it's funny the way he dances!" She reached for her game again and showed Clay's saved game, which included the dancing part already. "Clay has already finished this, but I'm playing this all over again," she explained, pointing to the screen. "Just for that scene."

Raimundo watched in disbelief as the Sky guy stepped again and again on his partner's foot. "I won't be so surprised anymore if the girl would end up on a wheelchair after this cutscene."

"No wait, watch this part!" squealed Kimiko.

Sky looked at Reenaeris intently, and then all of a sudden, he transformed virtually into an instant dancer, dipping and swaying his beautiful partner gracefully on the dancefloor.

"Isn't he so romantic and sweet and debonair and suave?" gushed the Japanese girl.

He rolled his eyes. "Kimiko, his movements are so elementary. Even a toddler can do that!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Hell yeah!" Without warning, he took her noodle bowl away and pulled her up. "Let me show you how Raimundo Pedrosa takes the dancefloor by storm!"

"E-Er…" She stiffened when she felt his hands guide hers to his shoulder. "T-The demo won't be necessary—"

He ignored her. Securing on hand on her tiny waist, he looked down at her smilingly. "Okay, on a count of three. And a one…and a two…"

She gasped when she felt him sway. Panicking, she forgot to move her feet, making her stumble on his chest.

"Hey Kim, where did you learn grace from, an ox?" he teased, making her look up, steaming mad.

"Braggart! I was just taken by surprise, t-that's all!" She faced him squarely. "Okay, let's do it."

Instead of dancing again, he merely smiled. "Oh yeah, just curious. What shampoo do you use? It smells like jasmine." He bent down and sniffed her crown some more. "Or is it chicken noodles?"

She rolled her eyes. "Raimundo!"

He made a Hehe sound, and then proceeded to sweep her to the center of the room, humming some form of waltz.

"You're too rigid," he murmured moments later. "Relax, Kim."

She looked up at him. "Where did you learn to dance like this?"

He flashed her a boyish smile. "Natural-born. Comes with being cute."

"Yeah right." But she enjoyed the feeling of lightness in his arms. He sure knew how to lead even a novice dancer.

"It also helps that my grandmother is a nymph of dances. She taught me." A coy smile spread on his face. "So am I romantic and sweet and debonair and suave yet?"

Her mouth twitched. "Maybe."

"How about a bishounen?"

"Want me to answer that?" She gestured to the chicken meat on her ramen bowl, eyebrow arched.

"Heh."

"So…want to let go of me now and finally play Zombie Goo?" she offered.

He shrugged. "The zombies will wait in their goo." And with that, he lowered her in a dramatic dip.

Sky LionSoul, the videogame , and the cold ramen bowl laid on the table, quite forgotten for the rest of that afternoon.

…………………

the end


End file.
